


I won't ever let you go [Wait for me to come home]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, It's Soft, M/M, Stranger Things AU, Witch Steve Harrington, and Steve is...progressing, but Billy is learning, harringrove au, progress - Freeform, soft harringrove moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Billy attends his own funeral [that was a trip]Steve seems to be progressing and Billy doesn't know in what way but it's just progress."Thanks for not leavin' me."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562740
Kudos: 77





	I won't ever let you go [Wait for me to come home]

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendation: Ed Sheeran – Photograph

Two days later they held a funeral in Hawkins Cemetery. There were two caskets; one was empty. Billy's wasn't. He officially died by _"a toxin overdose in the bloodstream"_ whatever the hell that meant. Not like it mattered really since everyone that knew what really happened also already knew not to talk about what they knew. And everyone else that didn't know, well nobody got to see his body since it was a closed casket. But at least his body was safe and now buried six feet down where no more monsters can reach him. Jim Hopper wasn't as lucky. _"Presumed dead. Missing in action."_ A flag covered his casket in honor. 

It seemed like everyone was crying. But there were only two people in the crowd that Billy was sure were crying for _him_ ; for the loss of him. 

Max, who had her hair down, flooding around her cheeks that were as red as said hair. Her eyes sore and bloodshot. God, Billy didn't want to look because it just reminded him that he couldn't do anything for her anymore. Maybe he shouldn't have followed Steve there. But seriously, who gets to say that they attended their own funeral. That shit was too metal to pass up. Then there was Harrington. Fuckin' Harrington who Billy just watched finish downing a bottle of tequila before driving his fancy little Bimmerr; nearly swerving into a tree! Just to be able to attend this shindig. Billy didn't know how the brunette was still able to produce tears. Pretty sure his body should be all dried up by now considering all it has had is his father's top shelf tequila to hydrate it. Billy couldn't blame him though. He could use a couple shots too.

Billy had followed Harrington to his house the night he died. The night that those men gathered Billy's body and placed it in a big black van. Steve had to be escorted out of the mall; arms still locked but he clung to Billy's jewelry the whole time. Then he climbed into the car that was still waiting for him filled with the others. Billy who strolled behind him just kind of climbed onto the roof of the car and hitched a ride. Was pretty badass if you asked him. He followed as Steve shakily opened his front door to his mansion of a house and collapsed in the foyer. No one was there for him. Well, no one but Billy that is. But what could he do? He  _ tried _ to comfort him. 

He tried to stroke the brunette's hair but it made Steve jump. So Billy kept his distance; well as much as Billy Hargrove's principles would allow. Which was basically not touching him. And even that was hard. Like hell he was going to actually leave the guy alone. The guy that he just found out likes...liked him. Billy would lie through his teeth about it but he definitely had a thing for him to. Not that it mattered now. Cause ya know, he's dead. 

"Come on man. Get up. Go take a shower. I'm here. I'm right fuckin' here. Stop crying like a bitch for a dead guy that beat the hell outta ya!"

Needless to say it was probably a good thing Steve couldn't hear Billy; cause Billy sucked at comforting people when they cried.  _ (In general really. He didn't have the experience for it.) _ There was still a few things he needed to figure out. Other than showing emotion. Like flying; was that a real thing or did he have to walk everywhere now? Could he still drive a car? He missed his baby. Although as sick as a ghost car would be he was pretty sure it would be way too conspicuous to go unnoticed. Also, could he walk through walls? Cause despite Harrington being alone in his house he still shuts the bathroom door; which is very annoying. 

Billy made the point of trying out all these things in question as soon as he gets back to Harrington's place. Which only seemed to be the logical place to stay. Steve at least seemed to get some whisper of what Billy was saying in his head. Perhaps more importantly, Billy can touch him for whatever good that does. Also to mention that the asshole had/has...had a thing for him! And Billy was far, far from over that little detail. Sure maybe he had been possessed and incapable of feelings as of recently but Goddamn it! He could have been fuckin' around with Steve 'The Hair' Harrington this whole fuckin' time! The burning question for the blonde was when the hell did Steve know he had a thing for him. Billy needed to know but being dead was really putting a wall up for communication. 

The ceremony had ended in what felt like a blink for Billy. His eyes fell onto his little sister. Her cheeks still red and tear stained."Steve" Max called for him softly as she walked up to the brunette. He pulled her into a hug and she reciprocated it. Billy smirked fondly at the scene, momentarily happy nobody could see him and the love that was pouring out of him at that moment. He got a glimpse of Susan and Neil watching from behind them. Susan looked like she was crying. Let's face it; Neil was only there for appearances. 

"Hey Stevie give it to her please." Billy whispered next to Steve's ear. 

"Hey Max" Steve pulled away and was crouching to her level. He pulled the silver ring, Billy's ring from his black suit pocket. Flashing the gold chain that now hung from his neck momentarily. "Here. Billy would want you to have this." He handed it to her. Her eyes that were stuck on the necklace now looked down to the ring she was holding. Tears swelled out from her eyes from her smile. 

"You got them."

"Yeah. I couldn't leave them. Something in the back of my head told me to grab them no matter what."

"Oh so I'm like your voice of reason? Is that what our relationship is going to be like Stevie? Ya' know I'm a horrible influence right?." Well at least Billy knew he definitely had some sort of communication line open with Steve now.

Steve laughed. Fuck. He keeps catching Billy off guard with that shit.

"What's so funny Steve?" Max perked up. 

"Hm? Oh. Uh. I don't know. Just, I uh. I feel like someone said something funny. But I don't know who or like, what. Is that weird?" 

"After everything we've been through Steve that's the most normal thing I've heard." Max reassured the brunette with a smile and another hug before walking back off to her mother. 

"Welp looks like it's just you and me again pretty boy." Billy folded his arms behind his head and watched Steve who with one hand was gripping the gold pendant staring at Billy's headstone.

"Yeah." 

Billy's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Shit. Harrington can you actually hear me?" But he didn't respond this time. "Stop getting my damn hopes up man." Billy sighed and closed his eyes. Only to quickly snapped them back open again when he heard Steve walking away. One moment he was in front of him the next he was standing over his body. Or more like over his buried body. He was unclasping the necklace when Billy caught up to him. 

"You probably want this back huh?" Doe eyes started filling with tears as Steve leaned down placing the necklace on top of the fresh turned soil. 

"No. Steve you keep it." Billy also squatting looked over to the brunette. God he really was pretty wasn't he. "Seriously Stevie, I want you to have it. Okay?" Billy put his hand over Steve's that was still clutching to the necklace. He squeezed Steve's hand smiling before brushing his fingertips up it to his wrist. Steve let out a shaken sob and Billy felt his hand flinch under his touch. Then Steve did something he wasn't expecting; he looked at him. Their eyes met, Billy got to see those big doe eyes staring right at him; he got to watch Steve taking hitched breaths. In that moment he felt it, this prickling energy under the brunette's skin, a buzzing. And in that moment he was able to really look at Steve. And yeah, there's no way he wasn't going to be haunting his ass for all of eternity now. Then Steve turned his face back down to the dirt, a smirk crept onto it. 

"Yeah. Okay, Billy I'll keep it safe for ya." 

"Holy shit Harrington" Billy moaned out. "Keep this shit up and I'm gonna start poltergeisting yur ass." This time they laughed in unison. 

Later that night as Steve made his way back into his empty house with Billy trailing behind him, Steve stopped. Dead in his tracks, hand on his front door but not opening it yet. "Billy?" He said it like it was a question. 

"Yeah Stevie?" Billy replied tucking himself right up behind the brunette. This was the first time in the past three days Billy's has been haunting Steve, that the brunette has actually tried talking to him. So, he really can _feel_ him. Maybe? 

"I don't know if you're actually there or if I'm going absolutely insane, which considering everything is very likely but if you are there, thanks for not leavin' me." 

"Don't think i had much of a choice in the matter pretty boy." 

Steve locked his front door, grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff and went to bed. Billy followed.


End file.
